Historias en Arbor
by Ravio
Summary: El nuevo Nuzlocke para decidir quien es el mejor Entrenador Pokemon de la región de Arbor ha comenzado. Reina, una joven chica deseosa por obtener una mejor vida ha decidido unirse a aquel torneo mortal de supervivencia con el objetivo de cumplir sus sueños. Lamentablemente para ella su compañero designado para protegerla en su viaje dudosamente se puede cuidar a si mismo.
1. Chapter 1

**Historias en Arbor**

**El Profesor, la chica y el pez.**

En el interior de un edificio de mal aspecto, con ventanas rotas y madera mohosa por la humedad. Un incesante sonido de golpeteo provocaba eco por todo el lugar. Sobre una mesa una criatura de tamaño mediano se posaba, zarandeándose ferozmente mientras una chica de cabello naranja lo observaba atónita.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Reina se volteara hacia el hombre de bata blanca que reposaba en la pared. Ella lo miro con perplejidad. Y él, indiferente, le dio un sorbo a la botella de vino que sostenía en su mano, única mano por cierto.

– Dime que es una broma – Hablo Reina asustada por la situación.

Clearance volvió a sorber un poco de vino antes de responder – No soy una persona a la que le guste bromear.

Reina al darse cuenta de que el Profesor hablaba en serio no pudo evitar a comenzar a caminar de un lado para otro histérica y nerviosa – No, no, esto debe ser un error – La sola idea de pensar en ella en esta situación le parecía absurdo – Es imposible que me envíen para allá solo con eso. Es estupido. Es ilógico. Es incluso… ¡Sádico!

– A los de arriba les encantan hacer estas clases jugarreta de vez en cuando –El profesor se acerco hacia el pez que seguía moviéndose ferozmente encima de la mesa – Oye, deberías ponerlo en agua. No es ideal perder el Nuzlocke antes de que comience.

– ¡¿Acaso importa?! ¡Con ese bicho no duraría ni cinco minutos ahí fuera! – Reina frustrada empezó a buscar cualquier cosa con la cual desahogar sus emociones. El Profesor no era una opción, y el Pokemon aunque motivo de su ira si lo mataba significaba perder. Así que resignada tuvo que conformase con una pared en el fondo, que con solo tres golpes fue suficiente para que la frágil madera estallara en pedazos.

– No estaría mal que controlaras mejor tu temperamento, Reina. – Clearance coloco la botella de vino sobre la mesa y saco de uno de sus bolsillos una Pokeball, que con un rayo rojo de luz logro meter al Pokemon dentro. – Además, no es tan feo, solo es diferente.

Clearance lanzo la Pokeball a Reina, quien la atajo con algo de dificultad.

– Recuerda, aliméntalo y sácalo de la Pokeball al menos una vez al día. Cuando lo pongas a nadar cuida de que no se lo lleve la corriente. Ah, y no estaría de más demostrarle un poco de afecto, eso ayudaría en su desarrollo.

Reina bajo la cabeza hacia la Pokeball que tenía entre sus manos y bufo – ¿Afecto? ¡Ha! Debería hacer sushi con esto y luego rendirme, de esa manera al menos tendrían un buen festín antes de perder.

Una leve pizca de enojo apareció fugazmente en el rostro de Clearance, tan rápido que Reina distraída no pudo darse cuenta. Clearance se acerco a la chica y luego la miro – La piel de Magikarp es tan dura como la roca, no te recomiendo que lo intentes– El profesor coloco su única mano sobre el hombro de la chica antes de seguir– Y por cierto, Reina. Te recomiendo que reniegues esa clase aptitud. Después de todo, perder aquí no es una opción. Y deduzco que lo tendrás muy claro.

Reina subió la mirada, trago saliva, y tras unos segundos de meditar asintió con afirmación. El Profesor respondió a eso con una sonrisa.

– Bien, bien, así me gusta. Ahora, prepárate. En treinta minutos comienza. Sera mejor que estés lista – dijo Clearance antes de voltearse en busca de su amada botella de vino.

– ¡E-entendido! – Reina guardo la Pokeball en su bolso y a paso veloz comenzó a salir del laboratorio.

Mientras pasaba por la puerta las palabras vinieron a su mente _''Perder no es una opción'' _se repitió a sí misma _''Perder no es una opción'' '' ¡Perder no es una opción!''_.

Con un Pokemon pez en su bolso, muchos sentimientos albergando en sí, y una mirada de determinación, comenzó su primera aventura Pokemon _''Y será mejor que no me falles, estúpido pez''_ Dijo una vocecita dentro de su cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Historias en Arbor**

**Amigos y rivales **

**Leila**

El sonido de una voz proveniente del cielo hizo que se sobresaltara. Esta tenía un tono robótico, dándole un toque mas de frialdad a las palabras que pronunciaba.

— ¡Llamando a todos los elegidos de pueblo Naranja! ¡El puerto Arcoíris se abrirá en cinco en minutos! ¡Dirigirse al punto de inicio cuanto antes!

Tras terminar de oír el informe Leila sintió como si un hoyo se le creara en el estomago. El miedo comenzó a sembrarse a sus adentros. Su rostro parecía estoico como siempre, pero la sensación de terror en ella era apabullante.

La idea de escapar vino a su mente, la idea de huir y dejarlo todo atrás era una opción bastante tentadora. No obstante ella sabía que fracasaría estrepitosamente, al igual que muchos antes que ella.

Nadie nunca logro evadir la ley del Nuzlocke. Todos aquellos cobardes que se enlistaron al reto por alguna u otra razón, y se arrepintieron justo antes de comenzar salieron terriblemente perjudicados. No solo ellos perdieron la vida que tanto intentaban salvar huyendo lo más lejos posible. Si no también su propio apellido quedo mancillado por sus acciones.

Por eso Leila no huiría jamás. Ella preferiría la muerte a corromper el honor de su familia. Aquel honor que su padre y madre tanto protegieron, al igual que sus abuelos antes que ellos.

— _¿Pero cómo proteger lo que atesoras con un escudo de papel?_ — Llevo su mirada hacia el Eevee que dormía plácidamente en su bolso y maldijo al azar por hacerle una jugarreta de tal calibre.

La visión del pequeño Pokemon tierno e inocente se transformo en una escena grotesca del mismo Pokemon, pero golpeado y magullado hasta sangrar, casi como una premonición de lo que sucedería.

— _Es muy débil. Demasiado frágil para sobrevivir a esto. Su destino estuvo saldado mucho antes de que el Profesor me lo entregara_ — Leila suspiro —. Y el mío junto al de él.

La sencilla idea de lo que su mala suerte significaba hizo que una sonrisa nerviosa apareciera entre sus labios. Y aun con sus piernas con riesgo de flanquear comenzó a caminar en dirección al puerto Arcoíris.

**Claus**

Curiosidad, emoción y excitación. Era lo que Claus sentía al andar hacia dirección al punto de inicio.

Solo tuvo que recordar la imagen de los troncos que el Riolu entregado por el Profesor destruyo esa misma mañana para que la sensación de regocijo creciera.

Quería gritar, quería decirles a todos esos idiotas que caminaban a su alrededor que los derrotaría a todos y cada uno de ellos. Pero no, actuar así sería imprudente. Y Claus sabia que la calma intimidaba más que la euforia.

Si el creyera en la presencia omnipotente conocida como Dios le agradecería por la buena fortuna que le habían concedido. Después de todo, no a todos les dan un Pokemon tan prometedor como un Riolu. La mayoría llevaba al reto un Rattata o un Zubat. El por otro lado tenía un diamante en bruto entre sus dedos.

No obstante tampoco se confiaba. Después de todo las anecdotas verídicas sobre Pokemon supuestamente débiles que derrotan a bestias reconocidas como Tyranitar o Gyarados abundaban entre las historia de la ruta Arbor (Específicamente el Nuzlocke de esa ruta).

Por eso siempre creía en la estrategia. En un entrenamiento estricto. Y lo más importante, en conocer al rival.

Así que obedeciendo su tercera regla comenzó a observa a los posibles entrenadores que quizá serian un obstáculo en su camino a la victoria (O al menos los pocos entrenadores cuyo nombres recordaba).

Dante fue el primero. Un joven de piel caoba tranquilo y taimado. Con una contextura bastante musculosa. Y un sentido de la moral muy fuerte. En su hombro llevaba un Fletchling que picoteaba unos Pokecubos que Dante le ofrecía con su mano.

Ralf era el segundo. Un chico blanco, de cabello negro, e igual de alto que Dante. La diferencia entre ellos es que mientras Dante era puro musculo, Ralf al contrario era grasa. Y la pata de Tauros que devoraba no hacían más que acentuar lo anterior dicho. Aun a pesar de su apariencia barbárica lo que hacía tan peligroso a Ralf era su altísima inteligencia, mezclada con su impulsividad y talento para ser impredecible. A su lado un Darumaka se divertía asustando a otros Pokemon mientras sonreía de manera psicópata al igual que su dueño.

— _Maldición. Muchos Pokemon tipo fuego _— Pensó Claus irritado mientras recordaba el segundo tipo de la evolución de Riolu.

La siguiente en mirar fue Leila. La persona más peligrosa en el Nuzlocke, o al menos en la opinión de Claus. Una chica muy guapa de cabellos morados. Con un conocimiento muy basto en lo que se trata sobre Pokemon, superando por rato largo el de muchos entrenadores (Incluyéndolo). Por eso mismo Claus decidió que su primera víctima seria ella, sin duda alguna. Era más sensato acabar con esa latente amenaza al comienzo que esperar y arriesgarse a que el Eevee de la chica evolucionara u obtuviera un Pokemon más fuerte.

Y por ultimo estaba Reina… Claus desconocía que Pokemon le dieron a la chica. No obstante no es como si le importara demasiado. Reina era Reina y nada más. Dudaba mucho que la joven sobreviviera más de una semana en el Desafío. Así que no le prestó más atención.

— ¡Dos minutos para el comienzo del Nuzlocke! ¡Reunirse pronto en puerto Arcoíris! — Dicto la voz del cielo.

Claus se impaciento y emocionado acelero el paso. Después de todo, su senda hacia el triunfo estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaya, después de tanto tiempo por fin doy señales de vida. Alabado sea el Fósil Helix. <strong>

**No tengo ni idea de como hacer una nota de autor ya que llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir un Fanfic. Así que improvisare y veré que tal me sale... Aunque no les prometo mucho ya que tengo sueño y hace ****frió**

**Chuuny: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Y si, he intentado solucionar un poco los errores que señalaste en tu Review. Cualquier otra critica constructiva es bienvenida.**

**PD: Si quieren que me centre un poco mas en algún personaje, o quieren una especie de relación en especifico solo díganmelo, ya que estoy dispuesto a moldear esta historia de mil y un maneras.**

**Nos leemos luego (Se dice así, ¿no?).**


End file.
